Inuyasha final act T or D
by animegirlcrazy16
Summary: HIATUS inuyasha characters from the final act play truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1

This is animegirlcrazy16 and I decided to do an inuyasha truth or dare. With the final act characters!

Today we have inuyasha, kagome, sesshomaru, sango, miroku, Magatsuhi, and naraku. Let's have some fun torturing them. There are the rules: no fighting, unless dared, must do all dares and truths, no killing, and no possessing. Everyone sighed miserably, slouching on their stools.

"Why are we doing this?" inuyasha said angrily.

"Try to cheer up inuyasha. I'm sure animegrilcrazy16 won't have us do anything sexual." Kagome said trying to cheer him up.

"Animegirlcrazy16 is there a name you would like for us to call you by, besides animegirlcrazy16?" asked Magatsuhi.

"Of course I won't do anything like that, Geez. And yes Magatsuhi, everyone can call me Kayla. So who's going first?" Kayla said.

"I'll go first." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh great!" inuyasha murmured.

"Magatsuhi, T or D." sesshomaru asked.

Magatsuhi thought of a minute and said "truth."

"Why did you asked Kayla if we can call her by another name?" sesshomaru asked.

"Simple, because I don't want to call her animegirlcrazy16, ok." Magatsuhi answered.

"I wasn't expecting that." Naraku said.

"Me, neither." Miroku said.

"Let's continue. Kagome T or D." Magatsuhi asked.

"truth." Kagome said.

"*cough* chicken *cough*" naraku murmured.

Kagome look at naraku and snared "I heard that, naraku. I change my mind, Magatsuhi, dare!"

Magatsuhi blinked for a moment, taking in what just happened. Oh was he going to humiliate naraku, and it's going to be funny. "I dare you to slap naraku for two minutes."

"Ok!" kagome exclaimed happily.

"What!?" naraku said horrified.

"I'll time it." Kayla said.

Kagome got off her stool, walk in front of naraku and raised her hand.

"On you marks, get set, GO!"Kayla said starting the timer.

Kagome slapped naraku hard. Every time her made contact, there was SLAP.

"Times up." Kayla yelled.

Kagome returned to her stool. Naraku's checks were red and swollen.

"Naraku, T or D." kagome asked.

"Dare." He said as loud as his swollen checks would allow.

"I dare you to wear a pink dress and sing the hokey pokey." Kagome said.

Naraku sighed, went into the boys' bathroom, changed in to a pink frilly dress, came out, stood in front of everyone and did the hokey pokey. Inuyasha and sesshomaru were taking pics. Kayla, kagome, sango and miroku were clutching their sides laughing. And Magatsuhi had passed out because he was laughing so hard. Naraku went back to the boys' bathroom and changed, come out and sat on his stool. Once everyone had calmed down and Magatsuhi had regained consciousness, they continued.

"Sesshomaru T or D." naraku said.

"Dare." Sesshomaru answered.

"I dare you, Magatsuhi and inuyasha to fight hand-to-hand." Naraku said.

The three started to fight. After two hours the fight ended in a draw. All three had bruises, Magatsuhi and sesshomaru had the most.

"Wow that was brutal." Sango said.

"I agree." Miroku said.

"Well it's getting late; we all should get ourselves to bed and start in the morning." Kayla said.

"goodnight." Everyone said to each other.

* * *

**THIS WAS FUN TO MAKE! IF YOU HAVE ANY TRUTHS OR DARES, OR WANT A CHARCTER IN THE STOY JUST PM (PRIVTE MASSAGE) ME. BYE FOR NOW. SORRY FOR THE DELETE I HAD TO FIX A LINE IN THE STORY! AGAIN SORRY FOR THE DELETE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHATER 2 YAY!**

* * *

Morning finally arrived. Magatsuhi was the first to wake. He got up and when to the bathroom door, opened it, stepped inside and closed the door. When he was finished, he opened the door to find naraku standing there.

"Good morning, naraku." Magatsuhi yawned.

"Good morning to you as well." Naraku said, pushing passed Magatsuhi, pushing him out of the door way and closing the door.

'What an asshole. He must still be mad about yesterday.' Magatsuhi thought. Blue painted lips pursed together before baring his fangs in a wicked smile. 'I'll give him, his just desserts soon, very soon.' He thought, as he went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He was starving.

Soon everyone wake up, when to the bathroom, and came to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone." Kayla said stretching.

"Good morning." Everyone said.

Soon everyone had breakfast, which was cereal, everyone eat in silence. After eating, the dishes were put in the sink and everyone went to the stools.

"Alright." Kayla said "who wont's to go first?"

"I will." Sango said.

"alright." Kayla said.

"Inuyasha, T or D?" Sango asked.

"Dare." Inuyasha said.

"I dare you to run outside for 10 minutes, in your underwear, screaming "I'm cold"." Sango dared inuyasha.

"What!" inuyasha said mouth agape.

"You have to do it." Miroku said.

"Fine." Inuyasha huffed.

Inuyasha got in his underwear and ran outside screaming "I'M COLD, I'M COLD!" for 10 minutes. Magatsuhi was videoing it, for black mail, of course. Everyone else was laughing. Inuyasha came inside and trough on his clothes. Everyone returned to their stools.

"Alright." Inuyasha said "Miroku T or D."

"Dare." Miroku said.

"I dare you to let Sango smack you for 2 minutes." Inuyasha dared him.

Miroku sighed and said "fine."

Sango smiled and started smacking miroku. Two minutes later miroku had one swollen cheek.

"Ok, hum. Magatsuhi, t or d?" miroku said best he can.

"Dare." Magatsuhi said blankly.

"I dare you to…let kagome and sango put make up on you." Miroku said.

Magatsuhi had pure horror on his face. Then he passed out.

"Well Magatsuhi is out cold, so he can't to his dare." Kayla said looking at Magatsuhi. "Go again miroku."

"Ok. Naraku, t or d?" miroku asks.

"Truth." Naraku said.

"Are you an idiot?" miroku asks.

"No I'm not." Naraku huffed.

"Yes!" inuyasha said

"No!" naraku said back.

"Yes, you are!" kagome said.

"Oh boy, this is going to be long." Kayla sweat dropped.

"NO, I'M NOT!" naraku yelled.

*several hours later*

"NO!" naraku yelled.

"YES!" everyone (except Magatsuhi, who's still out cold) yelled.

"ENOUGH!" kayla exploded!

"sorry." Everyone said.

"Ow, my head." Magatsuhi said, finally coming to. "What happened?"

"You passed out and we had a big argument about naraku being an idiot." Sesshomaru told him.

"ok." Magatsuhi said simply, head still hurting.

"I'm not an idiot." Naraku said.

"Yes you are." Kagome said.

"Oh no, not again." Kayla sighed.

*several more hours later*

"This is ridiculous." Magatsuhi sighed.

"I know." Kayla said, annoyed. "Want to get some lunch?"

"Sure, let's ditch them." Magatsuhi said, both leaving.


End file.
